A Dangerous Game
by anorexia kills
Summary: Draco Malfoy thinks he can get any girl he wants. So, his friend's bet he can't get the one and only, Hermione Granger. Will he be convincing enough to make her fall for him?... and if so, what will become of it? [DMHG]
1. Chapter One: The Bet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. You all should know that! J.K Rowling owns it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
_Hey guys! Welcome to my newest fic, '**A Dangerous Game**' it's my first Harry Potter, and I hope you will enjoy it! The pairing is HG/DM, so if you don't like that pairing, then don't read. I'm not forcing you too. Anyways, I hope you'll all give this a chance. So, sit back, grab a drink, and enjoy the story!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_----------------------------_

**A Dangerous Game**

Chapter One: The bet

_----------------------------_

It had been a half hour since the Hogwarts Express had left platforms nice three and four quarters. The eager students already sitting in their compartments were chatting excitedly about their summer events.

"It's good to be going back," the excited voice of Hermione said.

Ron looked at her as if she was insane. "No it's not! I don't want to go back to school. Studying and all" he complained.

She glared at him. "Like you study anyways" she scoffed. She then turned to Harry, who simply smiled.

"I have to agree with Hermione on this one Ron. I always enjoy going back to Hogwarts," he stated, as Rom gapped.

"Harry! You have to be joking! It's school! Homework! Not to mention potions and Snape. You really want to go back to that?" he questioned him, hoping his decision would change.

Harry had to agree. Although it was good to be back, the one thing he didn't want to go back to was Snape and his potions class. They were always unbearable. Harry knew Snape hated him. And Snape was never too kind to not show it, by always picking on him in class, and taking away house points whenever he possibly could.

"Your both right" Harry said, hoping it would satisfy them both. The two looked at each other, glaring at first, but soon turned into a smile.

"I guess there are good things," Ron said.

"And the bad" Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, like Malfoy" Ron said in disgust.

"Don't remind me," Hermione said.

If there was a student she hated more then anything, was Draco Malfoy. God did she ever. He was stuck up, annoying, and anything that would be considered bad. He had been nothing but trouble to them. Causing it as much as he could, making school to be a living hell when he was around them. It had surprised her to hate someone so much. She had always looked for the best in someone. But, there was none in him, and she had given up looking for one long ago.

"Don't worry guys, if we stay away from him, then he can't bother us. Don't let him ruin our first day back. You know he'd love that," Harry said.

They both nodded in agreement.

"Would he ever" Ron said.

* * *

Farther down from Harry's compartment, sat three other friend's. But unlike the optimistic ones, they were more negative on going back to school.

"Great, another year filled with Mudblood's, and worthless people" Malfoy stated. "You both cannot comprehend how happy I am that this is our final year" he added.

"I think we do" Goyle said.

"Yeah" Crabbe added.

Malfoy looked at them disgusted. _Stupid idiots_ he thought to himself. "Plus that annoying damn Potter" he said, making a sickening face. "And his goody goody friend's, poor and pathetic Weasly, and Miss-Know-It-All Mudblood, Granger" he added.

"I hate that Harry Potter" Goyle said.

"I don't like the red-headed kid. I forgot his name though" Crabbe said.

"Weasly dammit! His name is Weasly. How many times must I tell you?" Malfoy said in annoyance. _Everytime_ he thought. _You'd think he'd have enough brains to remember it. Surprised he's in his seventh year._

"You don't have to be so mean Malfoy. You act like you know everything. I'm sure you forget stuff sometimes" Crabbe said.

Malfoy glared. "Even so, I'm not repetitive with the same thing. Once something's in my head, I don't forget it. Unlike the lot of you"

"That's why Hermione is top student?" Goyle chuckled.

"That Mudblood bitch is a cheater, that's for sure," Malfoy said. He hated the fact that, a Mudblood had so much brains. Though, he would never agree she was smarter then him. He was the best, which he knew for sure.

"Get any girls this summer Draco?" Goyle asked him when he saw him calm down a bit.

"Of course you idiot. I can have any female I want. No woman can resist me" he smirked.

"Really now? Wanna bet on that?" Crabbe asked. He'd prove Malfoy wrong for once, instead of it always being himself.

"Yes, I would. Any woman, even you chose, I can get her" Malfoy agreed to it.

"What do we bet if you lose?" Goyle asked.

"I'll do your laundry for two months" Draco said. "By hand" he added. He was that sure he was going to win. "And if you lose, which you will" he asked.

"We'll do whatever you ask for the whole summer," Crabbe said.

"You already do, something else" Malfoy said.

"Fine, the same as you. We'll do you laundry, by hand," Goyle said.

"Never. I don't want your filthy hands on my clothing" Malfoy said, not even wanting to think about it.

"Why not? I thought you were so _sure_ you were going to win this? I guess he's got second thought's aye Crabbe?" he laughed.

"Fine you idiot. Now, which female shall it be?" he asked.

* * *

"So, how was your summer Hermione?" Harry asked, as he threw a white Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans into his mouth, hoping it was something good.

Marshmallow's it was.

"Oh nothing really. Mostly stayed at home with my parents. Hanged around with some of my friend's, and of course read," she said happily.

"Damn you must have been bored as hell" Ron gapped.

"For your information Ron, it wasn't" she said back angrily.

"Well sound's like it" he murmured to himself.

She ignored him easily, going back to the conversation. "What about you Harry?" she asked.

"Was with Ron and his twin brother's for the whole summer. Stayed at the Weasly's. Played Quidditch, and as usual, laughed as they got in trouble" Harry smiled.

"Don't even. You agreed to go along with it. So don't act like it was only us," Ron said.

"What could of you two possibly have done?" Hermione asked. Though, not sure she wanted to know.

"Fred and George, and another one of their schemes" Ron said.

"Which was?" Hermione asked.

"You don't want to know" Harry said, shuddering from the memory.

She saw his reaction, and knew right then and there she didn't. "Your probably right" she agreed.

"But, it was a good summer" Harry said. "One of my best actually" he said.

"I agree with you there Harry" Ron said. "Too bad it's over," he added.

"Oh come on Ron! You know something will happen this year that will make it good, something _always_ happens" she said.

Little did she know, her words would be more truthful then she thought.

* * *

"How about Katie Bell" Crabbe said. "The chick from Gryffindor. She's a chaser for Quidditch" he said.

"No" Goyle said. "Not ugly enough" he said.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Crabbe said.

"Too easy" Goyle said. "Everyone's had a piece of that. Malfoy would of won the bet by tonight" he added. "We need a closed up female. Quiet. Hates him," he continued on. "And has to be from Gryffindor. Seeing as all Gryffindor's hate Slytherin's" he ended. Thinking it would be more of a challenge.

"But who then? Their all a happy bunch" Crabbe said.

"I know that but. . ." he trailed off thinking.

Malfoy stared at him. _Must hurt to think so hard. Actually, I'm surprised these two idiots are doing a good job. Though, it doesn't matter who they pick, I'll get her. No female can resist me. Who would anyways? I'm perfect_ he thought with a smirk.

"I got it!" Crabbe said.

"Who?" Goyle asked, hoping it wasn't something stupid.

"Hermione Granger" he said, turning to Malfoy.

Malfoy sat up. "What? That bitch of a Mudblood? You're putting me with her? Fuck that. I want nothing to do with that little wench," he hissed angrily at them. _How are they! Me, a pureblood, with her, a Mudblood? Damn, that's just sickening_ he thought. _I wouldn't go with her if I was horny as fuck, and she was the last woman on earth!_

Goyle smirked, knowing Crabbe had picked perfectly. "Nope. The bet said we could chose. But that shouldn't be a problem right? You could get _any_ female, like you said" Goyle smirked.

"Its good, because she hates him so much" Crabbed said.

"Well obviously! I'm not about to pick one that likes him you idiot" Goyle glared at him. "So" he turned back to Malfoy "Hermione Granger it is"

"Fine. Doesn't matter really. I'll get her easily," Malfoy laughed. "Can you imagine Potter's face?" Malfoy added, as he began to imagine it. _Maybe this will be better then I thought._

"Ha! You'd get em' both at the same time" Crabbe said.

"Yes. I'll break her heart at the end, and piss Potter off. This will be good" he said evilly. "Weasly will probably be angry too. So we'll get all of them," he laughed.

Goyle hit Crabbe. "You idiot! We don't want him to get any! Cause if he does, then we lose the bet," he reminded him.

"Oh yeah" he laughed nervously.

Malfoy looked out the window, a smirk on his lips. _Yes, this will be a good year. Better then I thought too. . . watch out little Hermione, you will be mine soon enough, and then, I'll break your heart._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_------_

**TBC**

_------  
  
_  
  
_ Well, there you have it! My first chapter, done! I really hope you guys liked it. If there's any mistakes or anything, please do tell me. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and will give it a chance! It's only the first chapter, and I promise will get better. _

_Please review!!! It's my first Harry Potter story!! So, what are you waiting for?!?! Review!! lol_


	2. Chapter Two: First Day Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Hullo guys! Welcome to chapter to of '**A Dangerous Game**' A really big thanks to all who took the time to review my last chapter. I really appreciate it guys =) Anyways, sit back, grab a drink, and enjoy the chapter!!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**---------------------------**

**A Dangerous Game**

By: Mokubaz-Angel

Chapter Two: First Day back

**---------------------------**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The once bright clear blue sky vanished slowly before them, as night took over. The Hogwarts Express continued on down its path, soon to arrive at Hogwarts. Students were going and leaving their compartments, as they went to change into their school robes, wanting to be ready for when they arrived.

"New robes Ron?" Harry commented, as they closed their compartment door, and took a seat.

"Yeah. . .Mum bought em' for me." he said, turning his gaze to the window.

"It's really great to be back," Harry said, smiling to himself. "I can't wait to play Quidditch and to see everyone again," he added.

"I suppose" Ron said. He still didn't like the fact of being back. He did want to see some of his friend's though, just not some of the people there. "Too bad we can't just go there to have some fun. . .being away from parents and not worrying about homework and tests would great." he laughed.

"I suppose Ron" Harry replied. "Hey. . .where's Hermione? She should be back by now," Harry noticed.

"I don't know, maybe she's still changing." Ron said.

"It's been almost fifteen minutes though," Harry told him.

"She's also a woman." Ron said bluntly.

"Oh. . ." was all he said, as Ron laughed.

* * *

Hermione closed the door to the bathroom, and began to change into her new school robes. It didn't take her that long as usual, and when she was done, she quickly folded her clothing and sat them on the counter. She then looked at herself in the mirror, realizing the changes from the first day she had been here.

She was a lot taller, and very slim. She had perfect curves, which had taken her most of the summer to get. Her once bushy hair was now longer and straighter to her joy. She had hated it being all over the place. She sighed before moving away from the mirror and grabbing her clothing. _It's not like anyone will ever notice me_ she thought, opening the door and walking out.

She continued down, deep in thought about herself, when someone walked out of their compartment, neither seeing each other, they banged into each other, making Hermione fall to the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." she said embarrassed, as she went and grabbed her clothing from the floor.

"Gravelling at my feet already?" he laughed at her.

Hermione knew that voice all to well, and immediately looked up to find a smirking Draco Malfoy, who was all too well enjoying this. "Prat." she said angrily, getting up. "Look where your going next time." she huffed, as she moved around him to walk away.

Quickly, he grabbed her, making her yelp as she was now facing him once again. "Don't walk away from me unless I say you can." he said, his voice turning dark. He may have to get her to love him, but he was a Malfoy, and he wouldn't tolerate it from a Mudblood.

"Get your hands off of me this instant!" she said furiously, trying to get out of his grasp.

"You are not in a position to tell me what to do, now are you Granger?" he asked her, as she glared angrily.

"You, have no right to lay a hand on me. I don't care if you're a Malfoy or not." she spoke, trying to remain calm. "So get them off," she repeated from before.

Draco smirked, as he watched her pulling to break free. "Fine." he said, letting go, and because of her trying to pull away, she fell backwards, and back onto the floor.

"Bastard." she hissed angrily, as she stood up, not wanting to be at his feet again. When she was standing, she shoved him to the side, and walked down until she reached her compartment. Before entering, she looked back at him to find him watching and laughing at her. She gave him a glare and walked in, closing the compartment door angrily.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked as he watched his best friend walk in angrily, muttering to herself as she took a seat.

"I'm fine guys." she said, smiling at them. She didn't want to tell them about the earlier events. Then, they would just get angry, and start problems. She didn't want that to happen, especially on the first day of school.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "You don't seem it. You look pretty pissed off actually." he commented.

"Ron, I said I was fine" she repeated herself.

"Oh okay then." he replied.

* * *

Not much longer, they felt the train come to a halt, signaling they were finally at Hogwarts. The first years scrambled to the windows eagerly to get a look at their new school, excited at what would happen this year.

"Good to be back." Harry said, smiling up at the castle.

"It is." Ron said.

"Let the new year here start." Hermione smiled.

Soon after, the students sat at their tables, waiting patiently for their food. But, like always, the sorting happened first. They all watched as the doors open, and the scared yet excited first years entered silently.

At the front of the room, was the hat that sat on the same chair it did every year. They waited silently, as suddenly, the hat moved, making the first years gasp from shock. The hat smiled, before he sang his usual song like he did every year.

-

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find   
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true   
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends,  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

-

When the song had ended, the hall had erupted in applause. Dumbledore soon stood up, and waited for noise to die down. When it did, he spoke.

"Welcome new and old students to Hogwarts. I hope this year will be a good year. Now, let us start the sorting. Mrs. McGonagall, if you would read out the students name so they can be sorted." he spoke softly. She nodded and he took his seat.

"Annie Aleve." she called. A small girl with short blond hair walked up. She grabbed the hat, and took a seat, putting it on her head. Moments of silence past before the hat yelled out her new home.

"RAVENVLAW!" the hat bellowed.

Applauses erupted, as she smiled and went to take a seat at her new table. "Jessica Anderson." she called out the next name. A short small girl, with long brown hair walked up. She picked up the hat, and put it on her head. Again, moments went by, before he yelled it out.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, as the Slytherin table applauded their new comer.

"Daniel Burt." she called out the next name. A tall boy walked up, and like the previous two students, put on the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried, as more applauds came.

Mrs. McGonagall continued down her list, as every student went up, and was sorted into their appropriate place. When the list was done, and the final student took his seat, Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Ah, now that we have that sorted." he chuckled. "Let us begin the feast!" he smiled, as he clapped his hands.

Before them, the tables began to fill with all the food any of them could imagine. Potatoes, meat, fruits all appeared.

"I'm so hungry, I'm going to enjoy this." Ron drooled, as he grabbed his spoon and began filling his plate with potatoes first.

"Pig." Hermione commented, as she began to fill her own plate with the food.

"Oh stop it 'Mione." Ron said. "I would like to enjoy this meal." he added, as she threw a bean at his face. "Hey!" he yelled.

"Accident." she lied smiling.

Harry laughed simply. "You guys. . .what would I do without you?" he laughed.

After dinner, with the clap of his hands, everything disappeared. The students looked up tiredly at him, all wanting some rest from the day's events. "I hope you all enjoyed the feast, for I know I surely have. Now, I'm sure you all are quite tired, so I will leave you to get to your common rooms. Have a goodnight," he said.

Instantly, the students stood up, and began walked to their common rooms. By the time Ron, Hermione and Harry had reached their common rooms; there had been a line, as each student, one by one entered.

"We don't even know the password," Ron said.

"Well someone has too, since people are getting in." Harry comment. He then tapped a girl on the shoulder; she turned over waiting to know what he wanted. "What's the password?" he asked.

"Candy Apple." she said.

"Thanks" Harry said, turning back to his friends.

"Candy apple?" Ron asked. "We need to ask someone to change that." he commented.

"It's not that bad Ron, besides, whose head girl and boy?" she asked, hoping one of them was in Gryffindor.

"Dumbledore hasn't said yet. New students came. . .exchange program, so he has to see and all. I think he announces at breakfast tomorrow." Ron said.

"Oh okay then." Hermione said, as she entered the common room, her friend's soon after. "Well I'm going to be guys, and so should you. Night." she said, walking up the stairs to the girls room.

"Night 'Mione." Ron and Harry said, as they did the same.

* * *

The sun had risen, and the sound of chirping birds hit her ears. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to light. She yawned before sitting up slowly. _New day_ she thought excitedly, as she got out of bed, and began to get dressed.

When she was done, she walked down stairs into the common room. "Hey Neville, do you know where Ron and Harry are?" she asked him.

"Just left to go eat breakfast," he said.

"Thanks." she said, before leaving.

It didn't take her that long to get to great hall at all. She took a seat in front of her two friends and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Mornin' 'Mione." Ron said tiredly.

"Morning Ron, Harry." she said, taking another bite of her toast. "So, did Dumbledore announce head girl and boy yet?" she asked soon after.

"Not yet. After breakfast though he will, probably." he said, before owls began flying into the great hall, dropping off mail and their new schedules to them. The three all stopped what they were eating, and began to read their new classes.

"Yes! No double potions for us today." Ron smiled happily.

"Yeah, but on Tuesday and Friday we do." Harry groaned.

"Well, as long as it's not on our first day, I'm happy." Ron said, putting his schedule to the side, as he began to eat more of his eggs.

"I guess." Harry said.

"Well even so, this is your last year guys, work hard, and try not to let Snape get the best of you." Hermione said.

"'Mione! He hates Gryffindors! I could behave all year round, and he'd still find a way to take off points or fail me." Ron pointed out.

"Not true Ron. I'm sure if you worked harder, then you would see a difference," she said. "I mean, I get good marks in his class." she pointed out.

"I still say he's out to get me." Ron said.

"You think that about everyone who gives you a low mark or doesn't like you." Hermione stated.

"Not true!" Ron exclaimed.

"Very true! Aren't I right Harry?" she asked, as both her and Ron turned to him.

"I am in no way getting involved," he said, going back to his bacon and eggs.

"Why can't you ever be any help?" Hermione asked.

"Because, you guys are fighting over the stupidest thing, and I don't want to be caught in the middle like I am now." Harry said.

"Fine." Ron said.

"Fine." Hermione said soon after.

They had eaten in silence for the rest of breakfast, each enjoying their own peace. When they had finished, Dumbledore had appeared, and almost instantly, the room was in silence, all looking up at the great man.

"Students, I have made my decision on who will be head boy and girl for this year. Please give a nice applause to our new Head Girl, Hermione Granger." he said, as the room applauded.

"This is so great!" she smiled.

"It is, now you can take points off Slytherin!" Ron said happily.

"I will not Ron! This is a responsibility." she replied.

"Well, if I'm head boy, I will." Ron said.

"Now" Dumbledore said, continuing on with the announcements, "For head boy, please give a nice applause for our new head boy, Mister Draco Malfoy" he smiled.

"No. Fucking. Way" Hermione gasped, as her eyes turned to the Slytherin table. . .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_I know! I know! That's not how head girl/boy is announced at all. But, I forgot before, so I gave it a little difference, so I hope you don't mind. Anyways, thanks a lot to all who took the time to review my last chapter, I really appreciate it! Now, hope you enjoyed this chapter!!_

_ Please review guys!!!_

**PLEASE READ**

**[I'm changing my name here soon, so if you would like, please review and leave me your e-mail address, so when changing it, I'll e-mail you so you don't lose this fic! Thanks in advance]**

****


End file.
